Author note
by 0114230133174
Summary: A little note from the author ( yours truly ) about my very first fiction based on the DDLC story and universe , Black and Blood meet White and Emerald .


Note from the author to the reader

You may wonder why i do this little note after just finishing the 6th chapter in a bit more than 48 hours ( already ).

I simply thought that , at some random point and time , i would have to do it , so i guess better later than never.

Some of the topics used in this story ( maybe i'll do more stories in the future , depending on the feedback ) are

for the most part some real stuff . Some other like the OC's i created are of course imaginary stuff , but i didn't

came up with in a haste , needing to filling the blanks in the story . It was in some kind of way , planned to happen.

For a more direct description and a more visual effect , i think i will at some point be forced to go back to my pencil

and shake my fucking ass to draw something once more , so you will have a better representation of the things i created

and i do believe it is an interesting concept to be honest . Reading gives you the ability to imagine what one OC may

look like , but from one point of view to another , you might come up with different expectations/ results , then it

becomes confusing for both the author , and the readers . On the other hand , having a straight visual grasp of the

OC's may be a limit to your imagination , but it is an universal picture that everyone can identify , whether it is

liked or not . As i said before , some topics like the depression the main OC is suffering from is a part of my real

identity , not an idea i came up with to allow him to relate and becoming more closer to Sayori . Lots of information

like my age , my relations with my friends and family alike are also inspired by my life , although some details had

been toned down a little , so it would not be too personnal . It is mainly a story about a character looking like me

being me for the most part , but in the same time not a real person , being placed ( ? ) in the world of DDLC . I , to

be honest didn't expected to have any review , because i thought , and still think that somehow , my " work " isn't

really that great . So i was a bit shocked and pleasantly surprised when i saw that i had some , asking me about what

i had in store for the following chapters . As i said to the person , i write my own story , i also don't want to spoil

some details in advance because i simply go with the flow . At first i used to stare at the empty white space wondering

" what the fuck am i gonna be talking about ? " , having no idea whatsoever how my story would turn out to be . i just

let my brain dictate me what i imagine when i close my eyes , trying to remember both the story of the game , the point

where i stopped at the last chapter , the topics that had been talked about , so it will keep going smoothly without

ending up repeating itself . easier said than done huh ? You might also have been wondering or upset about my writing

style , all those long paragraphs in the first half of the page and suddently , a pack of 2-3 lines being spaced from

another in the other half , then creating a rather confusing setup . I like detailing a lot , because it gives a more

realistic portrait of the scene , of what is happening , slowly but surely . And on the contrary , i'm not very good

with the dialogues parts , resulting in that messed up format . I'll try to improve that a bit more , i guess it will

also come naturally with practice , but i'm open and ready to listen to suggestions if you have some . I guess this

pretty much is it , safe for one last thing , and it very well may be a question that i left unanswered until now .

" why are you detailing so much ? " or rather " When are we going to see real interactions with the girls and the

club ? " . Do not fret my lords , for i have your answer in the palm of my hand . before going into more interactions

just like in the game , i wanna first create an ambiance , put some foundations into the ground so the future house

that i plan to build upon will not crumble like a castle made of cards . I just ended up the 6th chapter and we have

merely scratched the surface . I personnally want this story to be a long one , because not only the game itself

still have a lot of unexplored stuff lore and secrets in my opinion , but also because it is a good oppotunity to

express myself , and i don't want to rush it , and throw it away after , like you would do for a old bandaged wound.

I want this to have a meaning , and perhaps a message that i can deliver from my own little biaised opinion about

life , the world , humans , emotions and all that stuff . I have been a reader of fanfictions myself for a while now

and i saw many interesting concepts being abandonned , and some less interesting going completly batshit insane , far

away from what it looked like in the beginning . I don't want that for mine . Maybe it was on purpose , and i didn't

get the meaning from the get-go , but if your reader starts liking the original idea but slowly starts to disapprove

because he doesn't like some added concepts or what else , then it is most likely that he will go in the search of

something more to his/her taste . Then again , life is unfair , you can't please everyone , and you have to deal with

it , even if it hurts . Perhaps you had noticed this already , but i , on purpose , choose to put here and there some

titles or even lyrics of my favorite bands , such as AC/DC , Mot rhead , Iron Maiden ... even a reference to Batman !

Hope you liked it , hope my little note will satisfy your wild curiosity for now , and until next time , take care ! 


End file.
